


Dreaming of You

by SatsukiLevin (satsuki19)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, gratuitous use of the word cuddles, he misses them so much he actually dreams about them, lazy kisses, mark misses his boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki19/pseuds/SatsukiLevin
Summary: When did Jinyoung get so pretty? Either Mark’s imagining things or he’s just been very oblivious for the past 4 years, but he’s pretty sure that Jinyoung has never had such pretty eyes before. Or such long lashes. Or such a sweet smile.“Hyung? You okay?”The weight of Jackson's head on his shoulder feels kind of heavy, now.ORMark dreams of Jinyoung and Jackson.





	Dreaming of You

“Ah, I’m so tired...”

 

A deep, slightly raspy whine filtered into Mark’s ears, and he kind of knew it to be Jackson’s. Who else did he know that possessed such a unique voice?

 

“Then sleep,” came the near-immediate reply, and the sound of something solid hitting something soft (a bed?) followed suit. A pause, a ruffle, before the same voice sighed and spoke up again.

 

“What do you want me to do about it, Sseunie?”

 

Jackson groaned at this reply, and gave a muffled response that vaguely sounded something along the lines of, “cuddles”, “don’t wanna disturb Mark”, and “sleepy”. Mark was pretty much fully alert at this point, but somehow actually opening his eyes seemed much more of a chore than attempting to move and extend out an arm in Jackson’s voice’s general direction.  
  
“Jacks, c’mere,” Mark managed to breathe out sleepily, the action feeling a bit too heavy for his chest, somehow. His outstretched hand was met by a swat instead, followed by an exaggerated gasp.

 

“Nyoungie, why’d you do that for??” Jackson sounded thoroughly offended – _oh_ _so the gasp came from him, then_ – and Mark stretched a bit, adjusting his hug on the pillow held against his chest for a better position. So it was Jinyoung who swatted his hand, then?

 

“You’re here already, why’d you have to move?” Jinyoung answered, sounding nonchalant, but Mark has known the younger long enough to notice a hint of possessiveness.

 

He cracked open an eye, blinking a few times to get rid of the blur. The first thing he noticed was how Jinyoung is sitting on Jackson’s bed, Mark’s laptop on his shins (his shins???) and Jackson’s head apparently on his lap as it was obscured by the laptop and Mark could only see his body.

 

_The fuck is he doing with my laptop?_

 

Jackson didn’t respond to Jinyoung, though, choosing to peer beside the laptop to stare at Mark a bit longingly instead.

 

To be completely honest, the American didn’t really know what he’s feeling, or what he’s thinking, but Mark suddenly wanted to have Jackson sleeping in his arms. On a whim. So he sat up, leaning on one arm and stretched the other out at Jackson, waving him over.

 

“Gaga, c’mere babe,” he croaked out, the endearment rolling off his tongue like second nature and voice still scratchy from disuse. Somehow, that was all that Jackson needed to get up and off of Jinyoung and snuggle into Mark’s arms instead.

 

“Ah~” the younger squealed happily, burrowing his face in Mark’s chest, holding him tightly around the waist. Mark just breathed out a chuckle at that and laid back down, maneuvering the two of them into a comfortable position.

 

Jinyoung huffed, and Mark looked up to see him shoot them a condescending grin (but Jinyoung’s face is actually condescending by default, so Mark couldn’t really bring it in himself to care; he knew that wasn’t the case anyway) before returning doing God-knows-what on Mark’s laptop. Probably typing, by the looks of it.

 

Mark didn’t pay it much thought anymore and decided to go back to sleep, holding Jackson close and tucking the younger’s head under his chin.

 

The second time Mark stirred awake was to the feel of something warm, soft and wet against his lips, with the sound of someone furiously typing away in the background. A big, warm palm’s securely cupping his jaw, fingers burying itself in the hair by his nape.

 

Mark moved his lips in reflex, not really bothering to open his eyes, and frowned a bit as he realized the situation.

 

He was being kissed.

 

Now, somewhere in the back of his head, Mark knew that he should be at least a bit weirded out by this; he got kissed in his sleep by one of his band members – unless it’s a stranger who broke into their dorm, then that’d be even more weird – so he should be freaking out.

 

But the only thought popping up in his head was how chapped his lips are the last time he checked; would this person be bothered by how rough his lips felt?

 

Mark sighed.

 

His lower lip was being played with, and Mark surprisingly couldn’t really find it in him to feel bothered or disturbed in the slightest.

_Guess this person’s not bothered by my chapped lips at all._

These lips felt warm, comfortable, and the kiss was lazy, exploratory. If he had to describe it, Mark would say that this kiss felt like cuddles. It was easy, comfy, warm and it felt so, so safe.

 

Feeling oddly at ease, Mark kissed back lazily, moving a bit to close the gap between their bodies – if there even was one, Mark couldn’t tell – and enjoyed the feel of lips against his. Something hot and very wet swiped across his lower lip – a tongue – and Mark parted his lips to let the appendage in, letting it explore his mouth and lick inside.

 

He indulged whoever this person was – it’s probably Jackson, his hazy mind recalled, _you fell asleep cuddling him earlier, didn’t you?_ \- and allowed himself to melt into the kiss.

 

Mark didn’t know how much time has passed, or even if time has passed at all, but the sound of someone clearing their throat broke them apart. Jackson pulled away and turned around, and Mark shifted so he could take a look at the source of the sound.

 

Jaebum stood by the door.

 

“You guys are gross,” he commented, face scrunched up in slight disapproval, to which Jackson retaliated with a throw of a random object towards the leader’s general direction. Mark thinks that it might be his USB cable. He’s not sure.

 

“It’s not PDA if you’re the one walking in on us in our own room,” Jackson quipped back.

 

Jaebum merely rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

“Get up, the collab meeting’s starting,” was all he said before he turned and closed the door behind him, leaving Mark and Jackson alone on the bed. A quick scan of the room showed that Jinyoung had disappeared into thin air; maybe Mark was just so into the kissing that he didn’t notice the other leaving?

 

“C’mon, get up,” Jackson smiled, getting up to his feet and extending a hand for Mark to take; helping him up and guiding Mark’s sleepy ass to the living room by the hand.

 

A lot of people were there; Mark recognized Chan, Wonpil and Jae immediately amidst the sea of familiar faces whose names he just couldn’t recall. All he knew was that Jae and Wonpil were the only ones from Day6 present; the rest were members of Stray Kids. He let Jackson tug him towards a couch occupied by Jinyoung, sitting him down in the middle and flopping down beside him, effectively making a Mark sandwich.

 

Jackson’s head was on his shoulder, Jinyoung’s hand was on his, Jaebum started talking, and Mark was lost.

 

What are they talking about?

 

For some unfathomable reason, his brain refused to compute any real Korean and he could only catch the gist of what everyone was saying. Yugyeom was to team up with two Stray Kids boys, presumably to put together a choreography, while Jaebum, Jae and Chan gathered round to discuss … something.

 

Most likely music.

 

They’re all composers, aren’t they?

 

_What am I doing here.._

 

Mark scanned the room. Bambam’s on the floor, on his phone and leaning against another couch, not really paying attention to his surroundings. Wonpil is in the kitchen, apparently raiding their fridge. From his peripherals, Mark could see Jinyoung also busy on his phone, and he suddenly realized how Youngjae is actually absent from the whole ordeal.

 

_That’s weird._

“Sseunie, hey,” Jinyoung spoke up, and Mark instinctively leaned back as Jinyoung reached across him to poke Jackson’s cheek, stirring him awake.

 

“Wh-wha--?”

 

The smile on Jinyoung’s face was the sweetest and fondest Mark’s ever seen him smile, and how did Mark miss on how beautiful Jinyoung is all this time?

 

“Go sleep in the room. You look exhausted,” he whispered, attention focused solely on Jackson, running his fingers through his hair.

 

Jackson did look like a mess; without the layers of makeup hiding their blemishes, the younger’s purple eyebags were as clear as day and his eyes looked as exhausted as ever. The back-and-forth trips between Korea and China must have really taken a toll on him.

 

Mark suddenly felt a huge urge to protect Jackson from all that is bad in the world.

 

“Hyung, can you wait here?” Jinyoung was now looking at Mark with his pretty eyes, and Mark could only nod as he watched the other stand up and gather Jackson, guiding him back to Mark’s room.

 

He returned in what felt like mere seconds to Mark – maybe he did, how long could it take to tuck Jackson in anyway? – and sat back right beside him, handing Mark his phone and tucking himself snugly to Mark’s side. He accepted the phone, holding it loosely in his hands, not really knowing what to do it, stupidly watching Jinyoung scrolling down his private SNS accounts.

 

A faint voice in the back of Mark’s mind told him that this is all a bit weird.

 

Should he really be this snuggly with Jinyoung? It’s nothing they’ve never done before, but all of this just seemed so intimate…

 

Also, when did Jinyoung get so pretty? Either Mark’s imagining things or he’s just been very oblivious for the past 4 years, but he’s pretty sure that Jinyoung has never had such pretty eyes before.

 

Or such long lashes.

 

Or such a sweet smile.

 

“Hyung? You okay?”

 

Jinyoung looked up from where he’s leaning comfortably against Mark’s side, brows furrowed as those pretty, pretty eyes searched his in concern.

 

Mark’s gut told him to lean in, so he did.

 

He leaned in and nuzzled the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, the younger not even flinching, and he felt fingers in his hair not a second after instead. This oddly felt natural and comfortable and Mark didn’t know what to make of it.

 

Not that he bothered to, anyway.

 

“Are you tired, too?” Jinyoung mumbled into his ear, and Mark felt him nuzzle his nose into his hair. He could only nod in response, somehow not really feeling up to giving a verbal response. Jinyoung murmured something he couldn’t quite catch; probably mumbling to himself, but Mark did feel him shift.

 

The next thing he knew, Jinyoung’s holding his hand, pulling him up and leading the way back to his room, opening the door and pushing him in the direction of a sleeping Jackson. Mark obliged, tumbling on to the bed and slipping beneath the sheets, stirring Jackson and gathering him into his chest.

 

This felt nice.

 

Comfortable.

 

Familiar.

 

“Hyung, hey, scoot over,” Jinyoung walked over, nudging Mark’s back.

 

Groaning, Mark didn’t make room but moved to lay on his back instead, and apparently Jinyoung took that as a sign to lie on top of him. The younger laid beside him, head on his chest and arm around his and Jackon’s waist, Mark’s hand acting as a pillow beneath Jinyoung’s neck.

 

“I hope we’ll get more free time soon,” he mumbled against Mark’s skin, and Mark could only nod.

 

Yeah, more free time would be nice. Maybe then he’d actually have real time to spend back home at LA and take his time catching up with family and friends… Explore the city again, see what’s changed in the time he’s been away…

 

Mark closed his eyes.

 

Jinyoung and Jackson both snuggled into his neck, and Mark felt really content like this, sandwiched between his two boyfriends.

 

_Boyfriends? Is that what they are?_

 

“Hyung.”

 

A voice cut through his sleepy haze, and it didn’t really sound as if it’s coming from either of the two boys asleep beside him.

 

“Hyung!”the voice insisted, and Mark frowned.  It sounded familiar, and it sounded as if it’s coming from above him.

 

_Above?_

_The ceiling?_

“Hyung, hey, wake up!”

 

Mark’s world seemed to shake.

 

He can’t really see anything, it’s pretty dark—and he can’t feel his boyfriends beside him anymore, either.

 

“Hyung, hey.”

 

His world shook again and Mark felt like falling.

 

Mark opened his eyes and looked up into the face of their maknae.

 

He was being held against Yugyeom’s broad, firm chest; lying on the youngest’s bicep with the boy’s other hand securely around the small of his back. He had been cuddling with Yugyeom.

 

“Hyung, come on, get up. You have to get ready,” the boy nudged him again, putting a bit of space in between their bodies so he could take a better look at his hyung.  


“Jinyoung hyung’s arriving home soon, and I’m sure he won’t appreciate having to wait. The highway to the airport’s packed at this time of day.”

 

Mark stared blankly at him for a few seconds, a frown slowly forming on his brow as he tried to recollect the pieces in his sleep-addled mind.

 

_Oh, right._

 

Now he remembers.

 

Remembers the feeling of going literal months without meeting any his boyfriends.

 

Remembers only being able to meet Jinyoung for a few hours at a time, or cuddling with him in the rare times he was home – but not being able to fully enjoy it because they were both exhausted and it didn’t feel right without Jackson there with them.

 

Mark remembers catching Jackson through rushed voice calls, sleepy video calls and long intervals of texts – that more often than not didn’t even get a reply at all, forgotten in favour of catching up on sleep or rushing to make a schedule.

 

He remembers the feeling of being pretty stressed out by upcoming deadlines for lyrics and compositions and not being able to look for comfort from the two of them – he knew they were busy and he would never demand them for their time even though he knew they’d give it all for him without a second thought.

 

He remembers seeking out the maknae – the younger now having become his cuddle-buddy for a while now – for comfort in the form of cuddles and a much-needed nap.

 

“Feeling better now, hyung?” Yugyeom asked, pulling Mark in for a bear hug, cuddling the older lovingly. Mark nodded into the maknae’s chest and smiled.

 

But Mark also remembers Jackson calling him late at night, smile apparent in his voice as he squeals out how he managed to get one whole day ahead of schedule. How that meant he’d be arriving at the same day Jinyoung finished shooting his new drama and how much he missed them both. How Jinyoung had belatedly joined their group call, his exhaustion wiped away by the happy news.

 

Mark remembers the promises they exchanged and he can’t help the smile that grew on his face as he looked up into Yugyeom’s face.

 

Jackson and Jinyoung are coming home today.

 

“Yeah. Thanks, Gyeomie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is something I dreamt up, all from Mark's POV.  
> I came up with the ending on a whim, so sorry if it's kinda weird.
> 
> I typed this whole thing out in an hour or two, and my writing's really rusty, so any type of feedback is really appreciated!


End file.
